Of Cashiers and Chocolate
by KrystalKamichi13
Summary: Summary: Matt has X-Box Live, an online friend, a friend who’s a girl, and his boyfriend Mello, who has no idea the rest world know him as: Matt’s girlfriend, Melody. So what does Matt do? He lies, then tells the truth and has Mello pretend to be a girl.


Of Cashiers and Chocolate

Krystal Kamichi

Summary: Matt has X-Box Live, an online friend, a friend who's a girl, and his boyfriend Mello, who has no idea the rest world know him as: Matt's girlfriend, Melody. So what does Matt do? He lies, then tells the truth and has Mello pretend to be a girl.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, not even Liz. She belongs to… well I don't who she belongs but it's not me!

-i-like-to-fork-after-eating-out-

"Matt!" Mello shouted from their communal closet, while frantically searching through heaps of dirty shirts, skinny jeans, and boxes of worn out shoes.

But Matt was not in the closet. Matt was on the couch in the other room, gaming. Gaming happily might I add. Mello, on the other hand, was still searching through the closet. "Matt, were you in the closet?"Mello asked opening up every single one of the shoeboxes.

"Yeah," Matt said not bothering to look up from his game, "back when I was like six and hadn't met you, yet."

Mello blushed realizing the type of 'in the closet' Matt was referring to. He tried to forget about the comment Matt made as he asked again. "I mean in _our_ closet, have you gone through our closet recently."

For now there was only the clicking and clacking of Matt's controller as continued to play his game. He was finishing and switching to a new game so often that the only way to tell if he was not playing his game was when there was complete silence in the apartment for more than 30 seconds. This was not the case though. Occasionally you would hear cussing or complaining, that's how you would know if he was really into. Other times you could him saying things like 'I so pwn'd those n00bz back there' or 'I pwnz all n00bs' and the more frequent, 'these fuckin' n00bz have no idea what they got themselves into!' Whatever the case, he was definitely playing one of his many games on one of his many systems, including the original Atari! Mello knew that unless he went into the other room, stood in front of the TV and asked his question, he was not going to get an answer. So, he continued to search for that special shoebox.

"Yeah, I was," Matt said suddenly, catching Mello off guard.

Mello listened and he still heard the game in the background so he assumed that for once Matt had actually listened to him. "So, did you happen to take anything out of the closet?"

"Yeah," he began, "I did, so?" Matt was still pounding away at his controlled. This time though something seemed to be off in his voice.

"Matt? Are you talking to me?" He asked, leaving the closet completely confused. He took a glance around the room. "Everything seems to be normal," Mello mumbled to himself. One glance at the TV told him Matt was definitely playing Halo 3, but that was it. Nothing new or out of place in the disaster that was originally a Living Room/ Dining Room/Kitchen Combo in their tiny three room apartment. What Mello failed to notice was the headset Matt was wearing and that was only because it was neatly hidden in that bush Matt calls hair.

Mello went back to searching for that shoebox that he hid. He knew he had picked a place that Matt would look in, when it came to hiding it. The only problem was; he himself could not find it now. So he gave up and headed into the kitchen to grab a chocolate bar from the freezer. While passing behind Matt, he saw something that caught his eye. Matt's character was on fire. "Ha, your guy is on fire!" Mello said laughing.

"Did you see who the dead man was that did that to me?" Matt asked, furious.

Mello looked at the back of his head, "Hell no! What makes you think I would?"

"Thanks man," he replied.

Mello closed the freezer and took a bite of chocolate before sitting down in the nearby leather armchair propping his feet up in the coffee table.

Matt laughed, "I know, seriously, I mean my girl has been giving me daggers and shit."

"_Your girl_, who are you calling _your girl_?" She, apparently, said actually giving him daggers.

Matt's game ended, "Well, I've got to go; I think I pissed Mel off." There was a moments' silence before he replied, "Yeah, her name's Melody and I have a feeling she overheard me; I can hear the snapping of her chocolate." Silence again. Matt looked over at Mello who looked as if he was about to get a bit trigger happy. "Mel? You alright?"

At that point Mello exploded, leaping over the coffee table and put his gun to Matt's head. "Matt," he said smiling sadistically, "Melody is just fine; it's Mello that you should worry about. He doesn't tolerate Melody too well."

Matt tried to play the puppy dog eyes, but that just pissed Mello to the point that he loaded the gun, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I was telling my friend from work about you."

"You work? Since when? Besides that, when have you had friends other than me and Near?" Mello replied.

Matt panicked, trying to come up with an answer. After all, he didn't actually work, he just went down to the 7-Eleven and talked to the cashier for a good five hours. "Umm…" he began, "his name Phil, Phil A. Mignon."

He looked at him and asked, "Your friend's name Filet Mignon? Suure you do."

"I do and I have his cell number too!" Matt said pulling out his Pink Razr.

"Oh, really? Then, why don't you introduce me to him sometime?"

"One problem I told him you were my girlfriend, Melody."

"All, I really need to do is buy a bra and stuff it with toilet paper to solve that problem."

Matt sighed, "Let me call him and tell him that we might stop by tomorrow on my off day and introduce him to you."

"Good idea, we wouldn't want to surprise him, now would we," Mello said still unconvinced.

Matt looked up the number for the 7-Eleven and dialed, "Hey, it's Matt." The cashier he usually talked to, answered. He sighed a silent sigh of relief.

On the other end a girl named Liz picked up, she was 'Phil', "Oh! Hi Matt, so how are you today?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, I want to introduce you to Melody tomorrow, before I go to work," he said as Mello watched him carefully.

Liz was confused, "Matt, but you don't work here."

"I know, but she will only be there for a few minutes. It shouldn't be a problem, should it Phil?"

Now she was really confused. She had known Matt for a while now and he never did anything this ridiculous. "Matt," she started, "it's Liz, who's Phil?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you had that surgery on Sunday. So how did that go?" Matt said continuing to bluff his way through this slight predicament.

"I didn't have any surgery on Sunday, my name is not Phil, and you don't work here."

Mello looked at Matt, still unconvinced, "So, do I need to go shopping or what?"

"It's okay. Great! Thank you so much! Mel and I will see you tomorrow then." With that Matt hung up the phone, Mello grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and a backpack and left to go buy material to make fake boobs, a bra, and a pair of hooker heels.

Once Matt heard the engine rev up and speed away, he called 'Phil' back. Liz answered again. "Liz? Thank god! Sorry about earlier."

"Matt? What the hell was that all about?"

"Well," he started, "it's a very long story."

Liz sighed, "I have plenty of time. You're like the only one who comes down here. So you might as well explain everything now"

"Okay," he said. Matt explained the whole situation down to the very detail that he was gay and Melody was his boyfriend Mello, in disguise. Liz laughed and they began to set up a plan for tomorrow.

By the time Mello got back to the apartment, the two had been off the phone for about two minutes and Matt was back to playing Halo 3 with his online friend. His X-Box Live name was filetmignonluvr, which is where Matt came up with Liz's codename. Mello didn't care what was going on at this point; he had to make fake boobs that had to look as sexy as he was by three 'o clock tomorrow. So he locked himself up in the bathroom as he began his work.

-OWARI-

A/N: Kristi this is for you, cuz you said I had to write a story that started with those lines. It's inspired by some real life incidents and the crack that comes out my butt at 12:30 AM. Hope everyone likes it! I know it's short but a second chapter should be coming out! Review Please!!


End file.
